Quill's Quest
Synopsis Quill's Quest follows the adventures Quill Fellow & friends as they delve fearlessly through goblin-infested woods towards the frontier town of Phandalin in search of gold and glory! Quill's Quest uses the "Lost Mine of Phandelver" adventure path from the D&D 5E Starter Set. Main Cast * Quill Fellow * Ember Rockseeker * "Rusty" Jim * Trym Greenblade Other Characters * Rockseeker Brothers ** Gundren (captured by goblins, sent to Cragmaw Castle) ** Tharden & Nundro (?) * Sildar Hallwinter (rescued by Quill & co.) ** Iarno Albrek (?) *Cragmaw Goblin Clan **Klarg (defeated) **Yeemik (angered) * Phandalin Locals ** * Black Spider (?) Factions * Cragmaw goblins * Lord's Alliance * Redbrand Bandits * Locations * The Last Post (Neverwinter) * Triboar Trail ** Cragmaw Hideout *Crawgmaw Castle ??? * Phandalin ** Stonehill Inn ** Alderleaf Farm ** Barthen's Provisions ** Lionshield Coster ** ** Townmaster's Hall ** Tresendar Manor * Thundertree * Wave Echo Cave ??? Sessions * August 8 2018: Goblin Ambush ** Ex-mercenaries Quill Fellow (kenku paladin) and Ember Rockseeker (dwarf cleric) recruit Trym Greenblade (halfling rogue) and "Rusty" Jim (human fighter) to help deliver a cart of supplies from Neverwinter to Ember's cousin in Phandalin. Along the way, the party is ambushed by goblins. Quill & company defeat the goblins and follow their trail back to a cave, avoiding some traps along the way. * April 7 2019: Cragmaw Hideout ** Trym scouts ahead, Ember fails at being sneaky, and after taking out some goblin guards, Jim tries to befriend some chained-up wolves. The group explores the cave and nearly get wiped out by a series of flash floods. Quill knocks out and captures a goblin and everyone regroups to heal up outside and interrogate the goblin. They find out that the goblins hate their terrifying bugbear leader, 'Klarg' and wish to help another goblin 'Yeemik' overthrow him to become their new, friendlier leader. Quill and the gang head back to the cave and convince Yeemik that they will help him kill Klarg. In exchange, Yeemik will release their human prisoner, which turns out to be Gundren's friend and bodyguard Sildar Hallwinter. * April 8 2019: Klarg ** Quill agrees to Yeemik's terms and the crew make their way over to Klarg's area. A pair of goblins attack the players from behind stalagmites and Klarg jumps out behind supply crates to attack Trym, felling her with a single blow from his huge morning star. Quill, Ember & Jim do their best to take out the two goblins and slowly wittle down Klarg but he soon takes down Quill as well. Finally Jim is able to stop Klarg with a fatal arrow to the skull. Ember is able to stabalize Quill before it's too late, but Trym doesn't make it. The group returns to Yeemik and exchanges Klarg's head for Sildar. Yeemik demands gold but Quill refuses to give him any, angering Yeemik into attacking them as they flee. They take their rescued friend Sildar, and the body of Trym and mournfully head back to their cart, away from the accursed Cragmaw goblins. Sildar tells themhow Gundren and his map to Wave Echo Cave were taken by the goblins to Cragmaw Castle, to a mysterious figure known as the Black Spider. *May 26 2019: Phandalin **Quill, Ember Rockseeker & Rusty Jim arrive in Phandalin with Sildar Hallwinter, who suggests they head to the Stonehill Inn to get rooms for the night. They meet Toblen Stonehill, the innkeeper and his son Pip, who runs around excitedly. Toblen is happy to give the party directions and his son Pip mentions that his friend Carp (Trym's cousin) found a tunnel in the woods, but the Redbrands (a local gang) almost caught him. Elsa, a gossipy barmaid, mentions that the local orchard keeper Daran Edermath is a retired adventurer. Sildar says he must find someone named Iarno Albrek, a fellow member of the Lord's Alliance who went missing in Phandalin, and parts ways with the party amicably. The innkeeper's wife Trilenna warns about the Redbrands kidnapping and murdering some of the local townfolk. Quill & co. take the body of their fallen comrade Trym Greenblade to the house of her aunt in Alderleaf Farm. They meet Qelline Alderleaf, a kind halfling woman and her son Carp. Qelline says she will speak to Sister Graele, a local Cleric, to have a burial service held next day and invites the group. Her son Carp gives Quill directions to a secret tunnel where he saw Redbrand ruffians transporting supplies in and out of. Finally the party returns the cart of supply to Barthen's Provisions and receives payment for its safe delivery and learns that Gundren's brother Nundro & Tharden are apparently camping nearby. The party then heads back to Stonehill Inn to get some rest and plan their next move. *August 31 2019: Stifling a Tear **Quill & crew wake up at the Stonehill Inn and speak to a couple of its patrons over breakfast. Lanar the old miner talks about Orc Raiders and mentions that the townmaster is looking for folks to deal with them. Quill speaks to the innkeeper Toblen about local shops and is directed to the Lionshield Coster for weapons and armor. Qelline's son Carp informs the party that Trym's burial will be held that afternoon. The gang heads over to the Lionshield Coster and speaks to its owner, Linene about the troublesome Redbrands. She also mentions that she's short on supplies and so Quill informs her that they saw the Lionshield emblem on some of the crates back at the Cragmaw hideout. Linene thanks them for the information and offers the party 50gp for the return of her supplies. Quill asks if she could get a good deal on gear in exchange for dealing with the Redbrands and returning the supplies and Linene happily agrees. After purchasing some studded leather armor for Rusty, they head over to Alderleaf Farm to pay their respects to Trym and her family. On the way over, they face one of their greatest challenges yet; picking a bouquet of flowers. At the burial, Qelline and her family and several townsfolk are gathered to pay their respects to Trym. Quill rolls a strength check in order to stifle a tear, and gives a beautiful eulogy about Trym being a caring person and honorable warrior. A few redbrand ruffians show up and start scoffing at Quill's heartfelt speech. They demand money from Qelline and she begs them to leave. Quill starts to insult the Redbrands but they mock Quill and imply that Trym wasn't the good person Quill says she was. Quill tries to lead them away before a fight breaks out, but Rusty sees them drawing their weapons and attacks them first. Ember takes one out using a guiding bolt and Quill uses a thunderous smite on another, knocking him out in one hit. The third ruffian books it and escapes into the woods to the east. Quill ties up the two unconscious Redbrands and plans to take them to the Townmaster to imprison them. The Cleric holding the service, Sister Garaele asks to speak to the group later on at the Shrine of Luck. Category:Shubert's Campaigns